Deadly Love
by Sonicfanwriter1846
Summary: Summary wont fit in this. Please click to view. Thank you. WARNING! SONADOW! ITS COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

_**Deadly Love**_

_**By Sonicfanwriter1846**_

_**At .com**_

_**Summary: Two years after the worlds most famous hedgehog dies from a fatal attack from Dr. Robotnick, Sonic's spirit is trying to inform the group upon his up-coming debut on taking over the world. Sonic goes to Shadow for help. But Shadow cannot see Sonic's floating form. Sonic is haunting the hedgehog. He becomes afraid and calls the police. Thinking he's just wants attention, he is sent to live with his parents in Kansas. There, his little six-year-old sister, Katana, tells Shadow the haunting is Sonic. Will Sonic get the message through from Katana, or will Shadow not believe?**_

_**READ!**_

_**Prologue**_

Sonic looked at the crying faces that were caused by him. All he wanted to do was comfort them, tell them it's okay and nothing is wrong. He wanted them to forget about him, and just remember that he is always watching them, and keeping them safe. Sonic then turned around to the casket about two yards away from him.

He walked up slowly to only see his emotionless face. There was a scar on his left eye. Half of right ear was gone. His quills were burnt on the tips. "This is how they are going to remember me," he croaked, "all scared up…"

A tear left his sad face. He than turned to see someone coming up to the coffin. It was Shadow. Shadow was surprisingly in tears also. He put a single black rose in the body's hands. Then, much to Sonic's surprise, Shadow dropped to his knees and began to call out his name. "Sonic!" he desperately cried out. "Please don't leave me!"

Sonic was crying even harder at the sudden out burst. Did the ebony hedgehog actually care! Why? Why would he? He never really talked to him or hang out with Sonic. He knelt down and gently touched his shoulder.

Sonic quickly drew away when his hand felt burnt. As something was telling him not to touch the crying mammal before him. Sonic was so confused. He was confused ever since the day he woke up and nobody seemed to even took notice. It scared him. And he also felt lonely. But more than anything, he was confused. What made his body finally give out? Was it the blood loss? The carelessness? Or the pure hatred that formed in his body because of Robotnick that his body forgot to work on living. He did not know.

Sonic saw Knuckles go up to Shadow and he said something in his ear. He didn't know what he told him, but it seemed to calm the black one down. They stepped off the stage and got into a black convertible. They left to quickly that it squealed a little.

Sonic looked up to the sky and said his goodbyes to life, and his welcomes to a haunting.

_**Please comment whether you liked it or not. The next chapter I will put up tomorrow. **_

_**Thank you. **_


	2. Ch1 Watching the Doc

_**Chapter One **_

_**Watching the Doc…**_

Sonic floated around the polluted area in a daze as he watches his old girlfriend, Sally Acorn, take in data from one scan of garbage from her computer, Nichole. Sonic missed her very much in his state of hiding. He was trying to help her find out Robotnick's plans by watching him. But what use was that when your friends cant even hear you. Let alone communicate with you.

He watched silently as his ex looked at the screen intently. A tear was forming just by the thought of her. Her bright blue eyes could hypnotize you in an instant. Her voice, just as melting as warm caramel. She was perfect to Sonic. Her hair was his favorite feature to her. The fire red locks of an apple scent. Just perfect. Beautiful.

Sonic flew away. Knowing if watched her anymore, he might go mad. Cry uncontrollably, and that might ruin his reputation. Even though know one was going to watch him, it still made him uncomfortable.

Sonic hovered over the doc's base and shot down-ward into an airshaft to see what the porker was doing. He slipped behind him and the used his legs to walk beside Robotnick. He was planning something. Something big. Evil. He started to speak to his nephew, Snively.

"Ha! The freedom fighters are very vulnerable without the blue rat gone." He said with every triumph he had in his old, fat body.

"Hedgehog." Sonic mumbled angrily.

" Sonic isn't here to stop me now. 'World Domination' is now my mine!" Robotnick then laughed insanely. That laugh had always scared Sonic in a way. The way his laughter conquered the sense evilness so greatly, it was frightening. Sonic listened in as he talked more.

"Snively!" he shouted, "bring up the plans, 4.2/R WD!" He pointed a fat, gloved finger at his very short nephew standing in front of a huge computer screen. "Y-yes sir…" Snively scrambled nervously. Snively typed a few buttons and then a bright green picture came upon the glass.

Sonic gasped in horror. The plans were exactly what he thought. He suddenly knew why Robotnick saw the cobalt hedgehog as such a threat to these plans. Sonic's speed would easily shut the plans down in an instant! Now Sonic was gone, his plan could be put into a sad action.

Sonic sped off to try and warn the team.

_**Sorry for it being so short like last time….I will make it longer in the next chapter…**_

_**Promise…**_


	3. Ch2 Explantion To Annoying Flies

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Explanation to Annoying Flies**_

Sonic finally got Sally, who was talking to Bunny. He did not really care what they were originally talking about, though when he caught his name, he had to listen.

"I wish Sonic was here…" Sally said mournfully, "he would thought of a plan by now. Him and his fast thinking." She was really missing him. And Sonic did not want her to. All he wanted from his death was that his friends wouldn't miss him. It was hard enough for them to be depressed and then have Robotnick to worry about. Sonic dreaded it all. The worry. The tears. The constant cries for his name. Two years he had to deal with that. And it will haunt him for years to come.

He then remembered the reason why he hurried here. He tried to throw things but all that did was scare them. He tried to scream, kick, shake, anything to get their attention. Nothing worked. He then noticed a lot of flies around. They seemed to follow his hands. He was surprised and filled with joy as he thought of an idea.

He made one of the big insects to go in front of Sally's face. She flicked it away. Sonic did this plenty of times until her eyes were following it. Sonic took this chance to make the bugs change into words. Or letters…

With his hypnotizing powers of the flies, Sonic made each and every fly form a letter. Sally read them in shock:

**S-O-N-I-C I-S S-T-I-L-L H-E-R-E-!**

**W-O-R-L-D A-T R-I-S-K**

**P-L-A-N-S T-O D-E-S-T-R-O-Y T-A-K-E-N P-L-A-C-E-!-!-!-!-!**

Sonic mustered up all of his power to say the last sentence. This was tiring.

**E-X-T-R-E-M-E C-A-U-T-I-O-N-!-!-!-!**

Sonic finally gave out. His head hurt from concentrating. Trying to remember how to spell 'caution' was tough.

Then, Sonic was angered. Sally didn't even take a piece of care! She read the letters! She saw them! All Bunny could say was, "Maybe we are seeing things."! Sonic flew away to find someone to actually take notice of this paranormal activity he was making. He flew to Knothole, were most of friends were.

Sonic went to Tails, Amy, Rotor, almost everyone he could think of. He even went to Vanilla, who didn't even notice all the flies in her kitchen. Last person he went to was Antoine the Coyote.

"Oh please see the message!" Sonic prayed. He got to canine and did what he was supposed to do. Ant' stared for a bit, then went on about his business. Sonic finally snapped. He gathered up all of the flies he had. But this time it wasn't just flies. It was every flying insect he could think of.

Flies, bees, mosquitoes, and everything else that flew and was hairy attacked Antoine. He screamed and a bunch of people came to his aid. Sonic suddenly caught what he was doing and drew back. He felt twang of sympathy and guilt wash over him as realized what he did. "This is going to scar him forever!" Sonic thought. He bowed his head apologetically, as if someone would see it.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sonic saw something black and crimson red rush over to the crying being. "Shadow…" he said aloud. " He has to see! He just has to!" Sonic gathered the bugs again.

Shadow turned and saw the millions of insects make words. He got a pen and a pad of paper to write it down. "Perfect!" Sonic thought! Even though it would tire him more, he made the message longer and just a one shot thing.

**THIS IS SONIC WARNING YOU. **

**A WORLD DOMINATION PLAN IS GOING ON AT DOCTERS **

**WARN OTHERS! OR ELSE…**

**BE CAREFULL, OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE ME.**

Shadow's hand scribbled on pad as he read it silently in his head. His eyes were shocked and scared. But he knew about the plan, and knew what he saw. That is all what mattered to Sonic.

Sonic looked at all of the insects. He then realized why flies annoy you so much. It wasn't the fly at all…

It was the spirit that was warning you…

_**Hopefully this was a little better than Chapter 1 **_

_**If you like it so far, please comment. And, please, no flames. **_

_**Those are what hurts the most…**_


	4. Ch3 Rouge Whines Up

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Rouge Whines Up**_

Shadow got to his house as fast as he could. All he could really think about was the message. What did it mean? What plan? Was Sonic really sending it? Shadow couldn't answer these questions. Not yet, anyway…

Shadow stepped on the top step to his house and walked in. He could hear Rouge and her little clique. One of her stuck-up little blonde friends came from the studio room and saw Shadow. Veronica Simmons, was her name. She walked past and winked seductively. Shadow had thought Veronica was hot when they first met, thinking she was different, but he was wrong. She was very much little Miss. Goody-two-shoes. Always wearing the most skimpiest clothes and her hair always looking professionally done. She was just like the rest of them. Only more sluttish.

Rouge came out also, along with Miranda, Sierra, and Lilly, also very stuck-up. They walked in the kitchen, were Veronica was. Shadow heard the voices of the popular.

"Vinnie," Rouge called to Veronica. "can you hand me a tea?" "Yeah. Here." Shadow was about to go back into his room when he heard some type of mumbling. One of the girls was singing. Oprah singing. Shadow made a really awkward face. Then suddenly, Knuckles came sliding in rapping and danced in the kitchen.

**ITS SUMMER TIME!**

**LADIES LOOK'IN HOT!**

**SHAK'IN UP WHAT THEY GOT, **

**KNUK. MAN AND BAT!**

**C'MON!**

Shadow was again to go in his room but then Rouge walked into the main part of the house in front of the door and began singing while her friends danced around her.

**SENSE IS TELLING ME YOUR WATCH'IN **

**I CAN FEEL IT ON MY SKIN.**

**WHOA!**

**BOY I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN **

**IF I TRIP AND LET YOU IN.**

**(I.I.)**

**DON'T GET SHOOK IN MY AGGRESION **

**I MIGHT JUST BE THE ONE.**

**LETS SKIP THIS CONVERSATION. **

**WHINE YOUR BODY UP!**

Shadow was frozen at this point. It was almost as if this was planned like a movie. The girls dancing around the singer, and then a guest star singer butting in. He had to watch.

**(HA HA HAAW)**

**DON'T WANNA WAIT NO MORE!**

**(HA HA HAAW) **

**YOU GOT WHAT IM SEARCH'IN FOR. **

**CUZ' I'M FEELIN' YOU VIBIN' **

**I'M RIDIN HIGH IS EXOTIC**

**AND I WANT YOU**

**AND I WANT YOU NEEAR.**

**PULL ME CLOSER **

**AND CLOSER**

**HOLD ME TIGHT TO YOUR BODY**

**I WANNA FEEL YOU**

**I WANNA FEEL**

**YOU**

**NEAR!**

**WHOA!**

Shadow watched as Rouge went in the back of the girls and danced with them. Now, they were all singing.

**WHINE UP**

**WHINE UP**

**WHINE UP**

**OYE!**

**WHINE UP **

**WHINE UP**

**WHINE UP**

**OYE!**

**WHINE UP **

**WHINE UP**

**WHINE UP**

**OYE!**

**WHINE UP**

**WHINE UP**

**WHINE UP**

**OYE!**

One of the dancing girls came up to the "stage", Lilly perhaps, and began to rap in Spanish. She was a white cat with blonde hair, and a figure-eight body. A perfect ten.

As she sang in Spanish, poor Shadow tried to figure out what she was saying. But sense he didn't know the language, he gave up almost immediately.

**A ESE NEEN LO TENGO TRIKAO**

**(OYE!)**

**CUANDO LO BAILO LO BAILO DE LAO**

**Y LO EMPUJO LO TENGO TUMBAO**

**CON MISS CADERAS LO TENGO**

**AMANASAO WIND!**

Almost to quickly, Lilly did a back flip and Miranda got the spot-light, still doing their little dance. Her brown, curly hair bounced as she swung her hips. Her bright green eyes looking at the ebony hedgehog before them.

**BOY KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING**

**GET ME HOT!**

She then was heading up the stairs, exactly where Shadow was.

**WINDIN' UP YOUR BODY **

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO STOP!**

**(ST ST STAAWP!)**

**MY TEMPETURE IS RISING **

**WANT YOU MORE THAN BEFORE**

**ITS ANIMAL ATTRACTION**

**WHINED YOUR BODY UP!**

Shadow watched amazingly as Miranda slid down the stair railing and jumped back into place on the dance floor. Sierra did the rest.

Sierra was just a light brown Chihuahua dog with black hair. Her blue expensive eyes were shimmering with excitement.

**(HA HA HAAW!)**

**IT'S THE MAGIC ON THE FLOOR!**

**(HA HA HAAW!)**

**I DON'T WANNA WAIT NO MORE!**

Knuckles joined in with Sierra.

**CUZ' I'M FEELIN' YOU VIBIN' **

**I'M RIDIN HIGH IS EXOTIC**

**AND I WANT YOU**

**(I WANT YOU TOO!)**

**I WANT YOU,**

**(AND I WANT YOU TOO!) **

**HERE!**

**PULL ME CLOSER **

**AND CLOSER**

**(CLOSER AND CLOSER)**

**HOLD ME TIGHT TO YOUR BODY**

**I WANNA FEEL YOU**

**( I WANNA FEEL YOU TOO!)**

**I WANNA FEEL**

**YOU**

**NEAR!**

**WHOA!**

As they did the chorus, Shadow saw something that made his eyes pop out of his head. He could of swore he saw Sonic dance with the girls. Sonic has always been ready for dancing. That was one of the reasons why he was so skinny. Shadow has always thought it was cute.

Shadow watched more and now he could totally see Sonic. Sonic did the solo that Knuckles did and he was also was singing along. Shadow couldn't hear him but Shadow bet he was wonderful.

When they were finished, Shadow finally went into his room. Well after telling them how cool that was and what was it all about. They said they had no idea, but it was going to be in their new CD.

Ever since Sonic died, every one had to do something to get their mind off of him. Rouge began to make CD's and sell them to huge song companies with her friends. They were great singers and were famous through out Knothole, but ever since then, Rouge became less and less of Shadow's friend.

Shadow began to write stories. He put them online a lot. But some he just kept in his notebook, the ones about Sonic. The one about them falling in love…

Shadow thought about what he saw that day. Was it really Sonic? Or was he hallucinating? Did he miss him that much? 'Of course I do! I'm in love with him!' Shadow walked up to his nightstand and brought out a journal. He got the pen out of holder and began to write.

_**Dear Journal, November 12th**__**, 2010**_

_**The most weirdest thing happened…**_

_**I was going up to my room when Rouge and her friends began to sing and dance in front of the doorway. I watched for a bit, until I saw Sonic dance with them! I know crazy right! The love of my life, haunting me! Oh, and I think Sonic tried to talk to me! Through flies…that's…really…weird. So, yeah…that's all I can think of at this moment. Sorry for being so short on things…**_

_**~Shadow A. G.**_

Shadow put the book away and laid down on the bed, still deep in thought. Soon his thoughts drifted him to sleep.

That was the first time he saw Sonic, and that was his only time…

_**So yeah **_

_**I added a song in there. Whine Up by Kat Deluna **_

_**So yes now it is in Shadow point of view. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Comment please!**_

_**Oh and it's a journal, NOT A DIARY!**___


	5. Ch4 Dreams Of Past Memories

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Dreams Of Past Memories. **_

Shadow had dreams that night, sad dreams.

Dreams of death.

Dreams of tears.

Dreams of Sonic…

Sonic was standing, being cocky and happy as ever. Shadow liked that about Sonic. How he could be happy in every situation. He also like how he could be so understanding and supportive of others. Like when Cosmo passed away and Tails was so devastated to sobbing, Sonic sat there by his side and told him that she in a better place and how she was now safe from everything. That was true. If you weren't dead, you were never safe.

In death, you have no worries. You don't have to worry about anyone taking your life because you've already lived it. You can watch and possibly help others live theirs. It was tough trying to get over Sonic and it still is, but sometime or another, you start to think of what they would have wanted, and then you realize, what they have wanted, was for you to let go. Letting go is what Sonic would have wanted for everyone. Especially to his closest friends, like Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. And they all did. Even Amy, who now was going back to school and becoming a doctor. They all let go, lived their lives, giving Sonic his death-wish. But Shadow, the person who had loved for years, could not.

Sonic was just looking at the sunset, being beautiful. When Shadow went up to him, they talked. Not small talk like they usually did, but a whole conversation. About Shadow could not recall, but, in the end, they kissed, but it did not last long.

It lasted until Sonic collapsed suddenly, heaving in air as if he were shot in the back. The setting changed from a sun-setting beach, to a cold, rainy night outside of Robotnick's base. Sonic was bleeding from a gash in his back and a bullet went through a lung. Sally was there, so was Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. They were too far away from Knothole to get help and Shadow didn't have a Chaos Emerald on him. Sonic wouldn't be saved.

Shadow didn't believe it, he didn't want to. He sat there trying to keep the hedgehog from dying, talking to him and such, but it didn't work. Shadow could still remember those last words that slipped out of his bleeding mouth that night.

"Shadow…" Sonic wheezed "…it'll…be okay. You have…them. Y-you wont be…alone…" All of Sonic's friends gathered around him at this point. He was close to his last minutes till death overcame his soul. Shadow couldn't stand this happening to his love and him.

"No! Don't say that! Y-you'll be alright, your okay…Just…don't leave me…" After those words, Shadow buried his head in Sonic's chest. Tears flowed like the rain around them. "Shadow d-don't lie to…y-your..self like…that." Sonic kept croaking through his sentences.

It scared Tails, watching his friend die like this. He hid his face in Sally's vest, already covered in her own tears. Amy was balling like there was no tomorrow. She was on the wet, grass covered ground, crying like someone had stolen her brand new puppy.

"J-ju-just…keep in mind… who the…fastest…thing alive…is… okay?" Sonic got out. Shadow cried harder, but nodded in understanding. Sonic only had a few moments. "And…keep a…p-pr-promise for me." Sonic's breath was slowing and his words were no more than a medium whisper. Shadow nodded again and said okay. "R-remember, I-I'm always…with you…A-a-all of … you…and I hope…"Sonic's eyes were half closed, he knew what was happening to his body and he did not want his friends see the light leave his eyes. Shadow tightened his grip on Sonic, not wanting to let go.

"Sonic!" Shadow called. "Please no!" Shadow was almost going hysterical at this point. Sonic closed his eyes as he said his final words of goodbye. " You all…live…hap-ple-ly…" and with that, Sonic died. Gone from the world, and never to return.

"No…NO! Oh god no, Sonic! Please! Don't leave me!" Shadow called to the unloving being in his blood smothered arms. "Nooo!"

Shadow awoke in a cold sweat from his dream-memory. He was shaking and crying. He thought more upon his dream, thought about how he acted to the blue one's death. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He burrowed his head into them and sobbed. He can not stand this! He was about ready to commit suicide! Just grab anything sharp and shove it deep into his heart. He would finally be with Sonic again.

"No, what I'm thinking! He would never approve…"He stared at the floor for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "I need a hug…" and with that Shadow got up from his bed and walked into Rouge's room. Shadow shook her a little and she woke startled a little.

"Shadow, what's wrong? Its one o' clock in the morning." She said with concern in her sleepy voice. "I-I had one of those dreams again…" he bowed his head, ashamed of what he asking. "Do you think…I could…sleep with you?" Rouge's face turned from concerned and worried to relief and understandment. She moved over and opened the covers for him. He climbed in regretfully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Shadow could feel the lump in his throat grow. "It was his death again. Only, more. I heard his last words. I-I…couldn't stand it!" he began to cry. Rouge wrapped her peach arms around Shadow and held him till he fell asleep. Even then she held him. All till the morning sun rose once again.

Maybe their friendship wasn't entirely dead after all…

_**Well how was that? Better? Worse? Please tell me!**_

_**Poor Shadow has been having these dreams for a long while and Rouge is the only one who can help him get through his grief. **_

_**Rouge is the only one who knows of him being gay and crushing on Sonic. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Ch5 Im Not Crazy!

_**Chapter Five**_

"_**I'm Not Crazy!"**_

The next morning, Rouge awoke first. She got up out of bed, went and took a shower, did her normal routine. But Shadow slept in that day in her soft, pink and purple bed. Shadow didn't wake up until four in the afternoon, and Rouge woke him up.

"Shad, I'm going to a party with some friends, I was wondering, if you wanted to go." the look in her eyes was disturbing to Shadow. Lustful. Loving. Seductive.

"Uh…n-no, I'll just stay home. Uh I'm still kind of tired from, well, you know…last night." Shadow said sadly. Rouge didn't know what he was going through, but she knew how hard it was for him to get over this. She said that was okay, kissed him on the forehead, and left. Shadow was grateful that she didn't whine or force him about it like she did with most things. But, then again, he guess if she was going through what he was, he wouldn't either.

A little while after, Shadow went back to sleep.

Shadow awoke to a shaking on his shoulder. He turned, but saw no one. He got up and looked around. '_that's weird…I could have sworn that someone shook me…'_ he was about to shrug it off but, suddenly, from the corner, he saw something move.

He sat upright now, concern burning in his ruby orbs. He knew now that he wasn't just half-asleep. He was not alone.

He watched the door, almost expecting someone, or something, to burst out and eat him alive. But that did not happen, but what did, really surprised Shadow. It unlocked, and opened. Shadow's eyes nearly popped out of head. He went up to the door and closed it, then locked it again. He sat back on the bed and waited.

Almost immediately after he sat down, the door unlocked and opened. "Sonic…" he mumbled. He then called out to the unseen being. "Okay, if this is Sonic, can you shut the door for me?"

It shut.

Shadow had to blink his eyes a bit to keep from fainting. He was so scared, yet, a little excited. He had gone through many things in his past, but never paranormal activity like this. He had to get something to remember this moment. Didn't Rouge have a video camera? He went through her closet (feeling bad with every box he went through) and found a silver camera. Never used. "Perfect!" he said aloud. He turned it on and turned to the door. "Okay can you do that for me again?"

The door opened itself up, locks and everything, then shut again. Shadow rewound to see. But to his surprise, the door did not move. "What?" he thought aloud. He rewound it again and again, but it still did not move.

Then, the door opened and Shadow heard footsteps walk out into the hall. Shadow followed and stopped when he got to the living room. The living room was a very beautiful room. Shadow had called it the fancy room. There was a black, leather couch with a matching set of chairs and love-seat. In the middle of the room was a black and golden coffee table. The was also a black and golden side tables beside the couch and the rim around the six ft. by six ft. fireplace was also the two colors. But oddly, the walls were white, and the floor was black. In the far corner, below the two curtain covered windows, was a black, ivory white keyed piano, which was playing itself.

Shadow recognized the melody. He had heard it off of Twilight. Sonic had loved Bella's Lullaby so much, he had taken piano lessons just to learn that song. Shadow sat on the bench and listened to it quietly. Shadow's eyes were welling up in tears again. And that exact moment the music slowed. And turned off. As if telling Shadow he was sorry for playing.

"What am I thinking!" he scolded " the message! I have to warn Rouge!" and with that, he got his coat and left.

When Shadow finally got to the party, he was just a guy in pajama pants, shirtless, and a wearing a leather coat. He called out Rouges name until he found her talking to a bunch of her clique friends. Shadow ran up to her as fast as he could. "Rouge!" Shadow called out. She turned with horror in the eyes.

"Shadow! What's wrong? Why are you here?" Rouge said almost mother-like. Shadow pulled her into a room and let her sit down on a chair. He took out the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to the white bat. She took it and read it.

"I know I should have told you earlier," Shadow pleaded "and I know I've a struggle lately. But I thought you wouldn't believe me! Please Rouge, you gotta' -" Shadow was cut off by Rouge's hand going up in the air. "Shadow," Rouge got up and looked him the eye concerningly. "I thought you were doing okay about Sonic's death, I really did. But when you come here and think that pretending that notes will bring him back, that's when hope is lost." Rouge was really trying to hold back tears. This was not the reaction Shadow would have expected.

"What, no! Rouge that was a real note! I swear! I would never lie!" Shadow pleaded. Rouges next words cut through him like a knife.

"Maybe you should get help." Shadow's heart sunk. He wasn't crazy. He knew what he saw! He wasn't trying to pretend anything! He was simply giving her a message that the spirit of Sonic thought was important! He wasn't making up anything! He began to cry also.

"What! No, Rouge, I'm telling the truth!" Shadow stated in cracking voice. "Please you gotta believe me!" Rouge got out her cell. "I'm sorry Shadow, right is right." She put in some number and dialed. She talked to someone, said a thank you and hung up. Shadow got scared. "Who-who did you call?" he questioned. "The institution. They are picking you up right now." Rouge said sternly, and with that she left the room.

Shadow stood there shocked. He sat there and shook in fear from the thought of him being insane. He staid there until they came. They were just two people dressed in white. A fox and a wolf. They grabbed Shadow and walked out. Through the whole time, Shadow struggled. "Please let me go! I-I'm telling the truth! Please!" They got to a white van and shoved him the back. There was bars on the windows. Shadow took a hold of the and screamed the whole ride there.

"IM NOT CRAZY!"…

\

_**Well what did you guys think?**_

_**Better or Worse? Please commment!**_

_**Poor Shad's having a tough day. **_

_**First Rouge wont believe him…**_

_**Then he has to go into a mental institution!**_

_**Man, that's a lot to take in….**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	7. Ch7 Go Home!

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Go Home! **_

Sonic watched as they took the screaming ebony hedgehog into a room. He closed his eyes in shame. He should have never had done this to Shadow. All Shadow had done to Sonic since his death was mourn and cry. Sonic could tell Shadow missed him. So did Sonic. But a dead person couldn't come back, right? That was completely proven impossible. Sonic sighed and floated next to Shadow.

"Shadow," Sonic whispered in a sad tone " Shh, your okay. They just think this because they don't believe. Just calm down and let them talk to you. Your alright. They wont harm you." Shadow seemed to calm down at this. His thrashing seized. His crying voice quieted. Thought, the tears he cried, they still ran down his face in fear.

Sonic followed the people that were taking Shadow. Sonic watched in sadness as they put him in a room and quickly locked the door. Sonic walked through the door and fell. He hated doing that. It hurt him. He looked up and stood. He looked around. One side table and a bed. A door that probably led to the bathroom. He looked down at Shadow.

Shadow was just laying there unmoving. His whole body was shaking, and the sobbing sounds he was making didn't make Sonic any better. Sonic just stood there and watched. He felt helpless and regret washing over him. But Shadow was the only one who paid attention to Sonic's warning message. He thought that maybe they would listen to Shadow more than they would to thin air. Sonic shut his eyes and cried himself.

Sonic and Shadow stayed like that for about an hour until a person came in. Probably the head doctor or something. She knelt down next to Shadow and said something that Sonic couldn't really make out. All Sonic knew was that Shadow agreed to what ever she said and stood, He has the most depressing look on his face. Sonic tried the lump in his throat to keep from another waterfall of tears.

Sonic followed Shadow and the doctor into a room. They sat down and chatted for awhile. They talked about what he saw and why he would think that someone would try and contact him from the dead. "Because, that's what I saw…" Shadow said. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. "But you have no proof of what I've seen because you were not there." Sonic laughed a little. They talked some more and played this really weird game when the doctor held up a picture and Shadow had to say what he saw. He one hundred percent.

In the end, they came up to the conclusion that he was not crazy. But he did need some family support. The doctor gave him a slip and he left. Sonic followed him most of the time. But today he went straight to a train station. There he would wait for Shadow.

When Shadow finally did get there, it was about 8 o' clock in the morning. Shadow got a ticket and got on the train. Sonic had no idea where his family lived, but he knew it was far. He got on the train with Shadow and sat. He looked on at the ticket that Shadow held. His eyes got huge and his jaw fell.

The ticket read, "Anderson, Kansas".

_**Yay! I did another chapter! **_

_**So what do you think this time?**_

_**Good?**_

_**Better?**_

_**Bad?**_

_**Worse?**_

_**Please tell me!**_


	8. Ch8 Ghostly Eyes

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Ghostly Eyes**_

The ride was longer than anyone had expected, well, to some blue impatient hedgehogs, that is. The long bumpy road to Kansas was torture, absolutely torture to Sonic. Children were running up and down the isles. The elders complaining about the back or hip pains they were experiencing. No else was silent besides Shadow.

Sonic was pretty silent also, but that was only because he was the only ghost on the train that was sane or was not crying their eyes out because they were dead. Some were sobbing over their poor families and friends that they had left to fend for themselves. It was heart breaking, but that was the way of life. We are born, we live, and then we die. It was how the cruel world worked under the circumstances of life. We give a little, we lose a little. Or, uh, that's how you put? Who can remember?

Sonic felt the train stop and heard the intercom come on. "Anderson, Kansas passengers will be dropped off in five minutes." the man said. Shadow collected his things he had on the train and waited. When they were given the permission to get off the train, they swarmed out like upset bees protecting their nest. It was absolute chaos.

Sonic followed Shadow to the exit when they had got his luggage. It was indeed the smallest town Sonic had ever seen. It was probably around since the eighteen hundreds and the only thing that looked new…well, _newer_…was an old movie theater from the fifties and a McDonalds.

Sonic saw Shadow get a cab and get in. He followed in silence as they went along the roads of Anderson.

Suddenly, being shocked out of his train of thought, Sonic saw nothing but trees, a road, fences, and corn. Lots and lots of corn. The country side of Anderson. It was abnormally quiet for Sonic. He has never in his life been in much peace as he was in now. There were only birds singing and a low grumble of the cab engine. Sonic was beginning to get very tired.

Then, a loud screech came from the car in front and it stopped. Sonic was snapped back awake like a rubber band. He saw Shadow pay the cab driver and get out the car. Shadow made his way up a dirt road in silence as the cab drove away.

Sonic, using his floating powers which he had gained when he died, caught up to the ebony hedgehog. They walk side by side, one not knowing the others presence. Suddenly, Sonic realized what he was doing. It was just like a T.V show he'd seen as kid. It was about a four-year-old child from the eighteen-forties who was haunting other kids so they would leave him alone, thinking it was for their protection. Sonic was kind of like that kid. Only, Sonic was haunting one person while the kid was haunting millions. It was a scary thought, thinking someone watch you every part of the day. Poor Shadow.

Before Sonic had realized it, they had gotten to a house. It was old, but it was livable. Needed a new paint job though. Other than that, it was a pretty cute house. Sonic saw someone in the doorway. A women, about in their early forties or late thirties. She was red with bright blue eyes and red bangs. '_Must be his mother._' Sonic thought, and, indeed he was correct.

A little girl, about six or seven, came out holding a light blue stuffed puppy with some battle scars. A button eye was missing and stitches were all over it. The girl was red like the women beside her, but she had jet black hair and red eyes, like Shadow. She ran out to the black hedgehog coming their way.

"Brother! You're home! You're home!" She said wrapping her arms around Shadow's legs.

"Hey Katana." Shadow said happily. "You've been a good girl for mom?". The girl named Katana nodded.

Sonic had learned a lot about Shadow's family in about five minutes. He had a mother that was red, a little sister named Katana that carried around a stuffed dog with a bad history, and the family lived in a tiny house in Anderson, Kansas. Too much for Sonic's tiny mind.

Shadow and his family went into the house and began to talk. A lot stories and laughter were spread. Then, Sonic landed his eyes on another separate pair. Katana's. So another thing about the little girl. She could the see the dead. Sonic was both frightened and excited.

Frightened; it was little freaky looking into the eyes of this young girl and know how much she has been through. He could see the wisdom, the power, the deadliness in her ruby orbs. It shook Sonic to know that such a little girl could hold that much emotion in her life.

Excitement; because an idea had popped into him head.

If he could somehow get her to translate to Shadow what Sonic was saying, he could get the message through properly! Yes, it could work. It had to work! It she didn't agree, the whole world could be doomed! Everyone will perish! Go through the same fate he did! Sonic would not let that happen.

Through the rest of the day, Sonic and Katana just stared one another. Not saying a word, no physical contact. Just staring. Staring 'till the light glow of the moon rose in the air and Katana was tucked into bed.

For some odd reason that Sonic did not know of, he decided to watch Katana sleep. It may look like he was stalker, but all he was doing really was thinking, and, for another odd reason, her soft breathing helped. He thought about his mission, his friends, and how Sonic was going to apologize to Shadow for the chaos he had caused. That one he thought more of.

Suddenly, rustling came from the bed before him. His eyes locked on Katana, who was sitting up from her bed and staring at him also. And before Sonic could even disappear to Shadow's room, her tiny voice seems to echo off the walls.

"Hi."

_**So what did you think this time? **_

_**Stupid**_

_**\awesome?**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT!**_

_**CMC….**_


	9. Ch9 Conversations to Guidence

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Conversations to Guidance **_

"Hi…"

That was all she said to break the ice between the two figures in the room. Sonic didn't know if he should run and let her think it was a dream, or stay and chat. He couldn't even move at this point in time. He was scared, frightened, of the little girl in front of him. Sonic couldn't help but speak in a trembling manner.

"Hi… I-I-I…uh" Sonic stammered until she had raised her hand to stop him. "Don't worry, I know who you are. You are the reason my brother is forced to live here." Katana's voice was like a thunder storm on an angry prowl. "Why? Why do you haunt my brother! He has done nothing to you probably. Only has tried to help you and your stupid team against Robotnick! The team you left to fend for themselves! Others might love and adore you like a puppy that's learned a new trick, but me, Sonic the Hedgehog, despises you."

She stopped to catch her breath. Her sudden outburst hit him in the heart with a machete, and he couldn't argue about what she had said. Sure it was insulting, but it was the truth. He left his family behind, his friends, everyone. He couldn't handle it anymore. He landed on his knees, face in hands, and began to sob.

Katana hadn't expected this. What she did expect was something flying out to kill her. She had been wrong about him. He was not violent ghost, just, lost. She felt a twang of sympathy for the cobalt hedgehog, then thought of what he had done to Shadow. The sympathy left as fast as it came.

"Look, if you think Niagara Falls is going to say I'm sorry, think again chump. All I care about is the people who _deserve _help. Not people who need it. And I certainly, do NOT, I repeat, NOT! Think you deserve it." She said confidently. She turned around and was about to climb back into bed when she heard him say something.

" What did you say?" she asked.

"I-I said," Sonic sobbed quietly "'I know.' I don't deserve it, but what I'm doing might saved the whole world! And your brother is the only one who listened." his sobbing died down a bit. " I just…I just thought you could help me." Katana was now curious on what type of chore he wanted him to do.

"Well, it depends on what you by 'help'." She said sly-like.

"I need you to get a message through to Shadow. I need you to tell him that Robotnick has a new plan to destroy the world! I would defeat it but I'm dead. " he looked up at her with the most cutest face he could pull off. "Please, help me on this. It's a life or death situation." Sonic begged.

Katana gave him a very critic look. It seemed like she would help him when he said the last words, yet, she still had to think about it. She hated his guts. And who could blame her. For someone to make another seem crazy and go somewhere he does not want to be, it wasn't fair as far as Katana was concerned. But he still he had said it was a life or death situation. Soon she finally came up with a conclusion.

"Fine I'll help you, but after this is done you leave me and my family alone! Got that!" She ordered. Sonic nodded in an understandment. "Good, now, I'm going back to sleep, and in the morning, we will work on a plan." Katana said getting under her covers. Sonic wiped the remaining tears off his face and stood.

"Thank you…Katana."

And with that, he disappeared.

_**Yay! I finished the Chapter! **_

_**So how was this? **_

_**Hopefully better. **_

_**Please comment.**_

_**Tootles!**_


	10. Ch10 Sad Violin

_Chapter Ten_

_Sad Violin _

**Shadow awoke with the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears. He lazily raised his hand and slammed it quiet. Then he took off the covers to feel the cold nip in the room. He shivered and went to the bathroom. This was his normal routine both in Kansas and at home. He came out to see his mom cooking breakfast. **

"**Hey, mom." he said hugging her. "Oh, good morning. You startled me for a minute." She explained. Shadow laughed and began to help her. "Forget I was here?" he asked jokingly. His mother held up her hands in defense. "No no! I just didn't hear you, that's all!" Shadow laughed more. "That's because I'm a ninja." Shadow said. **

**All little bit after, Katana came from the hallway wiping her tired eyes. Her mom kissed her on the cheek and said good morning. They ate breakfast while talking and asking questions about the city life back in New York. He tried hard not to talk with his mouthful. **

**Soon, their mom left for work. Shadow had been given full permission to go in the attic to look at his old things when he had lived here. He tried to be careful to be quiet since Katana did not like loud noises, but a bang was heard when the attic ladder fell and hit him straight on the forehead. He managed to stand and clear his head. A little. **

**When up there, Shadow a bunch of old, dusty boxes. He opened one, then another, and another. Soon he had opened all of the boxes. The last box had a violin in it.**

"**Hey! I haven't seen this thing in ages!" He said picking it up. "Wonder if I can still play…" He looked around and saw his old stand in the corner. Along with a chair and book. He grabbed them and set them in front of the octagon shaped window. The chair was facing the opposite direction. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he sat down opened to a page in his music book. **

**He flipped through the pages and tried to decide what song to play. He turned to a page that the title was called, ****Sad Violin. ****Shadow remembered playing it as a kid at big parties they went too. He picked that one. **

**He set the bow on the strings, and played. **

**The song reminded him of Sonic. How he died trying to save them all. The sadness everyone was feeling at the time. And the hope that he was okay and would come back as if nothing happened. But Sonic was basically blown up! Sure he was intact but nobody, not even the most strongest, fastest, stupidest hedgehog in the world would survive it. Shadow remembered himself falling to his knees by his crushes side and cradling him. Himself picking him up and walking to the woods with Sally, Tails, and everyone else who was there walking slowly behind. Shadow tried to blink away the tears. **

**As the song continued, he was to busy trying not to mess up to notice Katana standing in the corner watching. Sonic, floating beside her. They were sadly listening to the instruments sad melody. Katana knew normally this song was short, but Shadow had made up the rest he was playing. To Sonic, that was the best part. **

**Then the music stopped. And Shadow buried his head into his book and cried. Sonic was crying as well. He couldn't stand to watch this happen. He floated off to the other room. **

**Katana however, staid and walked over to him. She patted him on the back and hugged him. Shadow wasn't surprised she was there. He could hear her soft footsteps. He hugged back, sobbing. **

****

_**Yay this chapter is up! **_

_**Whoo-hoo!**_

_**So yeah…Look up the song, Sad Violin. It's Awesome!**_


	11. Ch11 Passing Messages

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Passing Messages.**_

A few hours after the saddening scene, Katana walked in to her bedroom to see Sonic sitting on the window sill just staring at the open fields. She knew that Sonic wanted to help Shadow as much as he could, but somehow, he couldn't think of the words to say so Katana could get the message through. It was annoying, but she understood why. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

She thought for a minute. '_I could just say what's going on…just say that Sonic wanted to warn him of the whole major plan to take over the world thing…Yes! That could work. It would get Sonic off my back and Shadow would be happy! I think… well, worth a shot.'_

And with that she ran off.

Shadow was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Katana walked in. She opened up the fridge and began to talk. "Shadow, can I talk to you?" He looked at her as if he was in trouble.

"Sure, what about?" He said walking to the table, sandwich in hand. "Well," she began, "Shadow, you those people who, like, see stuff that other people cant?" He nodded. "Well, I'm the same…" she said looking at the floor.

Shadow's eyes were as big as beach balls at this point. He blinked, then asked, "What do you mean?" Katana looked back up at him. "Shadow." she said sternly. "I can see the dead. And I can see you friend too. Sonic. He's been trying to warn you about some weird plan Dr. Robotnick has to take over the world, and Shadow, so help me god, if you don't believe me…" She jumped on the table and got a good grip on the collar of Shadow's shirt. "You'll be eating dog shit for a month."

Shadow had never seen her this angry, and it frightened him greatly. She might have been six-years-old, but she was strong. Strong with an anger problem. He nodded in understandment. She loosened her grip and let go. Though, her face staid in the same position.

"Sonic said it was a speed machine and since he was stupid and got himself killed," she stated "he couldn't defeat it. When he tried to warn the others, they wouldn't care." She hopped off the table. "There. My contribution to the world is done. I don't have to deal with this anymore." She was about to walk away, when Shadow asked more.

"Wait! Where is he I want to talk to him! What type of plans is it? How bad is it? Does he know where it is. Is it-" He was cut off by her screaming. "I don't know! And I'm not going to waste my time to ask him these questions!" And with that she ran into her bedroom. Shadow followed.

"But Katana! If I don't know any of these things, you're not going to have any time left!" he shouted. There was a silence between them. Katana looked at her door for a minute, then turned to Sonic, who got up up from the window sill and opened the door. Shadow was surprised that when the door opened, Katana was standing in the corner of her room. Shadow looked at her then looked around the room. Katana knew what he was about to ask.

"Yes Shadow…He's here." she said, her eyes flashing every once in a while to look at Sonic. "Right next to you in fact." Shadow stiffened. He didn't know what to do. His love standing right there when he couldn't even smell him. Though, he could feel a cold touch on his shoulder. "Can he hear me?" Shadow asked desperately. Katana nodded. He then tried to think of something to say. "Sonic, what do you know of his plans?" was all he got out.

There was a silence, then his sister spoke again. "He says all he knows is that the machine is able to destroy an entire city like Washington D.C in less than five minutes. And he knows that the speed is greater then a sonic boom."

Shadow thought this over a minute. "Is there any weaknesses it might hold that you saw of." Shadow waited for the reply.

Katana's eyes widened and said;

"No…"

Shadow thought some more. No one would listen to Shadow or Sonic, and since Katana was in to this too (even if she doesn't want to be), no one would listen to her because of her age. The only possibility was to destroy it themselves. If they could get into the base somehow and get rid of it before he sets off, there was high percentage chance that it would do no harm to the world, Robotnick would be defeated, and they would still be alive! Well, most of them anyway…

Shadow looked at Katana and said with a smirk;

"I have a plan."

_**Yay they finally made contact! **_

_**And Shadow knows what to do and has a plan!**_

_**Oh, what could it be!**_

_**Please comment and say whether you like it or not. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Ch 12 A Ride To Another Ride

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Ride To Another Ride**_

Shadow drove the car through the streets of Anderson in silence. His sister was in the seat behind him while ghostly Sonic sat beside him. Katana was asking questions to Sonic that Shadow knew he could not give an answer. One of Katana's questions was, "So how did you die?" and after that, there was silence, and then Katana kept asking it over and over again. After the sixth time, Shadow snapped.

"Katana! If he doesn't want to talk about it, then don't pressure him about it!" Shadow scolded. Katana looked at her brother with big eyes, then sunk down into her sat and pouted. '_does she ever get sad? _' Shadow thought, looking at her angry face through the rear-view mirror. He then saw her eyes go from the backside of his seat to the passenger seat beside him. Her eyes went from angry to understanding. Her eyes were never like that. From about fifteen minutes, she got up and touched something. When Shadow turned his head to tell her to sit down, he saw the outline of Sonic. He looked like he was crying. His head was buried in his hands, his whole body was shaking.

It broke Shadow's heart to see him in such misery. About three months ago, Shadow had come to the conclusion that it was his fault. If he had gotten to him sooner, he would have saved Sonic. But he was too late. To Shadow, he himself was a burden to Sonic's well being.

Something broke him out of his train of thought, his name being yelled.

"Shadow!" Katana screamed. Shadow realized what he was doing. They were on the wrong side of the road and heading strait for a semi! He looked at the other lane to make sure it was clear and made a beeline toward the other side. They were all shook up by this and were gasping. Katana shot a glare to Shadow.

"Maybe I should drive." She said sarcastically. Shadow chuckled a bit and just kept driving.

Two hours later, they hit the train station. Shadow made sure he had his wallet and went inside. He bought Katana's and his ticket and got on the train. They sat down and patiently waited to get to their destination.

It was just silence, and it killing Sonic…again.

Sonic liked noise and loud places. It gave him the feeling of not being alone and fear. Even the calmest places like his 'secrete place' was loud. There was a waterfall and birds and other things. Nature is naturally loud to. This was too silent. It was like a scary movie! It's silent and scary, the when the person turns their head to say something, their friends are gone! And all of the sudden, the lights turn off and zombies and ghosts break the windows and doors and begin to eat them! Sonic felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Ah!" he turned to see a little boy. '_Wasn't this train empty about a minute ago? Wait…he couldn't be…oh god!' _Sonic realized that the little boy before him was dead, just like him. The boy looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Where's my momma?" he asked desperately. Sonic didn't know what to do. The boy must have been four-years-old and his mom was possibly still alive if he couldn't find her. Sonic absent-mindedly looked up to a sign. It had the boy's face on it. Sonic right away knew what it was…sadly…

**Boy Lost **

**Name: Mike Anderson **

**Age: Four to Five Years**

**Height: 3'4 **

**Weight: 36 LBS **

**REWARD!**

**$30,000.00**

Sonic eyes were now in tears.

He remembered helping the family trying to find Mike. How he tried so hard to find him and make sure he was okay. Now, he found out he was dead. To never live his life as an adult. Sonic still wanted to help in some how…he began to plot revenge who ever did this, or what killed him.

Sonic knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. He began to ask many questions without telling him he was dead. "What is the last thing you remember? Did someone take you away from your mom?" Mike nodded. "What did he do?" The boy hesitated for a minute, then began his story.

"He took to this train and began to…do…stuff…" Mike said. Sonic didn't like the sound of that. "Did he touch you…in curtain places?" Mike nodded again, then continued. "Then he told me that if I struggle then I was never going to see my momma again. I didn't know what he meant. But I shut up…" He then took a breath. It was somewhat shaky. As if, something was in his lung. Sonic looked at Mike's shirt and saw it was covered in blood. In the middle, right were his heart should be, was a hole. Sonic shuddered in sympathy.

Mike began to talk more. "But I got bored and wanted to jump on the seats. When I did, he pointed something at me and then everything went black. Last I remember is waking up under the train. Then when I came up here, I tried to talk to people. But they act like I'm not there. I wonder why." He stopped and they stared at each other for a minute. Sonic tightened his grip on Mike.

"Mike, I need to know, who did that to you?" Sonic asked sternly. The boy pointed trains main control. "The train driver."

Sonic looked through the window that the door had. He saw a man, around in his forties or fifties, sleeping on a chair. He had a bear belly, and looked like he hadn't washed in years. Sonic was completely disgusted. '_And that kid was raped by him! I don't even want to picture what his 'thing' looks like…ew…_" Sonic shuddered again in disgust.

Sonic then felt anger build up inside him. What was that man thinking! Did he even have any idea or even the slightest thought that he killed a four-year-old boy! Does he have any sympathy or guilt for what he has done to his family? His mom is probably still out there with hope that he is alive and okay, when in reality, he's dead! Under a train! All because of that fat bastard! He plotted revenge. He would avenge the death of this boy. Even though he had no connection to him what so ever, it still made Sonic angry and make him give up all his sympathy. Sonic knew the man would die, and he would happily be the murderer.

_**So what do you think this time? **_

_**It's longer. Defiantly longer. **_

_**Poor little boy, Sonic is very upset about this.**_

_**Sonic will get his revenge. **_

_**Please comment! **_

_**Thank you!**_


	13. Ch13 Plans Of World Destruction

_Chapter Thirteen _

_Plans of World Destruction _

**It's only been a few moments since Sonic had sat down and Katana could already tell he was angry. His cheeks were red and there was a bit of death in his eyes. Katana knew not to mess with him at this point. It was never a good thing to get a spirit angry. They could easily kill you too, and they would make sure to make it painful. **

**Katana looked at the clock. It was nearly twelve o'clock at night. She then looked to her older brother, Shadow, who was fast asleep. His arms were crossed and his posture wasn't the greatest. He was doing the classic-guy-pose. Sunk into the seat, his legs spread apart, and, again, his arms crossed. When she looked at Sonic again, He was doing the same thing. Then she realized, she was also! She chuckled a bit. '**_**Guess I'm more boyish than I thought I was.**_**' she thought. Then she fell asleep.**

**Shadow awoke to the sound of someone on the intercom. It sounded drunk, and its deep voice did not really comfort the ebony hedgehog. Shadow listened absent-mindedly. "New York, New York train station. Please do not get off the…um…the train…until my permission…uh, oh! Thank you." Shadow now was frightened. He now was about to face a machine that was much stronger and much faster he was since he did not have his jet shoes (regular converse). He awoke a sleeping Katana, whom was surprised that she was on a train. **

"**Who? What? Oh…oh yeah. I remember now." Katana said tiredly. Shadow didn't pay attention to his little sister. He kept thinking about what the future held for him. **

**About fifteen minutes later, they were off the train and looking for a cab. Katana whistled and flagged one down. They hopped in and told where to go. **

"**Old Robot Ruins? Now why in the cowbell would you want to go there?" The cabman asked. Katana answered in such a formal fashion. "None of your shittin' business! Now just do your job and drive." **

**Old Robot Ruin was a name for Dr. Robotnick's base. It had scared Shadow from day one, but was too afraid to admit it, in fear of his love would laugh at him. He laughed at many things. Including other people. He would just laugh away. It pissed Shadow off, but in someway, it made him look cuter to Shadow. **

**Two hours later, they finally came to Robotnick's base. It had an evil glint to it. Thunder and lighting was booming outside. The shut down robots that the Egg created looked dissembled dead bodies. It was scary all right. Shadow felt a chill run down his spine, causing him to shudder. Katana caught this and looked at him funny. **

"**Don't tell me you're scared? The Ultimate Life Form! Scared!" She exclaimed. Shadow could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "No! I was just…cold!" He felt an extra pair of eyes on his flushed cheeks. **

" **It's okay. I'm pretty sure **_**Sonic **_**is **_**not **_**laughing." Katana said turning her head behind around.**

**Shadow paid the taxi and made his way through the ruins. **

**Shadow sat on the floor and brought out a map. **

"**Okay, first of all. We lay out what we know. We know Robotnick has plans to destroy the world and stuff like that. But what are the plans exactly?" Shadow said in a firm voice, trying to be confident. There was a pause, then Katana repeated whatever she heard. **

"**He said that the plans are to destroy sun and moon, because he knows that us mere mortals need that kind of thing to survive. The machine is strong and powerful. Fast, too. Faster than anything he has seen." she said. Shadow thought this over for a minute. "Faster than you?" **

**There was another pause, and Katana turned her head toward her brother. "No, that's why Eggman wanted Sonic dead. Because he knew that if Sonic was around that he would destroy it in minutes. But with him gone…" Katana turned her head again. Probably to look at Sonic. He was most likely to be really upset still upon his death. So was Shadow. And everyone knew why.**

**As they got their plan ready, Shadow took a minute to look at Katana. He was on the brink of crying right now. He felt guilty for bringing her along on this viscous cycle of heroism. She might have been tougher than any other girl out there, but she was still his little sister. And if anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself. A single tear left his eye.**

"**What's wrong?" Shadow heard someone say. He looked up to Katana staring at him concerningly. Shadow guessed she had seen the droplet from his red eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say but, "Nothing, just…be careful out there okay.". Katana nodded and hugged him. **

**A few hours of planning, some arguments in between, and a plan to stop world domination came to be born. Shadow looked at a Katana, who seemed to be having a conversation with Sonic. Something with him being a rich hero, and how she thought he was the same old celebrity. Pricy and mean. But he wasn't. He was a good guy. He just, liked to laugh at people. **

**Shadow stood and walked over too the two. "Sorry to break the social-hour, but we should really get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." he said. Katana got up and leaned against a piece of metal. "But Shadow," she whined "if we lay on this concrete, we'll be sore in the morning." she pointed out. Shadow looked around and saw a mattress. He looked at it bewildered. Why would a mattress be out hear? No matter, it was something comfortable they could sleep on. Shadow pulled it over toward them. **

**Shadow was exhausted, and needed his sleep. Katana was a bit more awake, and it took her a little longer to fall asleep. Shadow, on the other hand, was out like a light. **

****

_**So What did you think this time. **_

_**I think this chapter is weird…don't ask me why.**_

_**R&R **_

_**Thank you!**_


	14. Ch14 The Truth Of Love

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**The Truth of Love**_

Sonic was keeping watch for Shadow and Katana while they slept that night. It gave him time to think. So far, he didn't see any other spirits out here. Which was surprising, knowing that Eggman had a bad reputation for murdering thousands of freedom fighters here.

It was heartbreaking to know that while you are sleeping in your soft bed in your safe home, someone else out there is dying so you could have that sort of thing. Someone else is risking their life for you. You don't really care because you got so many things on your mind already. If you were an adult, it was work, your kids, or your relationships. If you were a kid, it was video games, dreams, school, and your friends. They don't really think about what is really happening with the world until you are on the ground, coughing up blood, and crying of all the pain you have to suffer just to get peace. Sonic had to deal with that for most of his life. He was a freedom fighter from the day he was orphaned and taken to live with his uncle.

Something warm and wet ran down his cheek. He let himself cry. He needed it. He hasn't cried like this since that day of his funeral. Shadow's breakdown. Shadow's words replayed back into his head. 'Sonic! Please don't leave me!' He had tried to touch him, pat him on the back to make him know that everything was alight, but it had hurt him. Burned him to be exact.

Sonic still wondered about Shadow. Why he had cared so much upon his death. When he was dying, Shadow was the one holding him. Shadow was the one who was trying to get him to stay awake. Sonic's own girlfriend was just standing there. Shadow looked liked he…loved him. He…he couldn't. Right? He wasn't gay. Sonic didn't really know if he was gay or not. Maybe…he was bisexual. Because he kind of had a crush on Shadow as well. However, he was to chicken to tell him. Sonic looked at the sleeping hedgehog.

He floated over to him, and touched his cheek. It didn't burn this time. His fur was soft. Sonic gently put a kiss on the ebony's face. Shadow buried his face deeper in the mattress he was laying on.

Sonic sat down on a rock again, regretting not showing his love toward his counter part.

****

_**Aw! Sonic has a crush on Shadow too! **_

_**And he found out too, but he has doubts. **_

_**Please tell me what you think.!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chp15 Step One: Get One

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Step One: Get In**_

Shadow awoke with the sound of birds cawing in the skies. Looking about for any food they could fight over or catch themselves. They were probably debating whether to dive at him or not, with him looking dead and all. Shadow noticed one dive down to the ground and stand by a mass of metal. It was looking up to something, twitching here and there. It then he realized it was a hawk of some kind. '_Hawks live in New York?'_ Shadow asked himself.

Shadow also realized it was listening to…something. It was gathering information from someone. Who was this someone, Shadow had know idea. He couldn't see anyone sitting there. Maybe, Sonic? But…can Sonic talk to birds? It was very much likely. From what he has witnessed so far from the paranormal things that have been happening in his life, it wasn't surprising to know that his love might have gained the power to talk to creature such as birds.

Then, the hawk looked at Shadow. Its black, lifeless-like eyes staring at him intensely. Sonic had to of talked about him. _'Why cant I see ghosts like Kat.!' _he thought. He wanted to talk to Sonic so bad, but with out Katana around. It would be weird. He look to the ground and let a tear fall, knowing he would never speak with Sonic after this.

Katana awoke shortly after, and they got started with the plan.

The three got to the wall that surrounded the main part of the base. Shadow looked at it with wonder and aw as he tried to think of a way to get over it. Or around. Or under. One of them.

Shadow was scared and he knew Sonic was probably scared too. Kat was never scared. Anyone who knew her was well aware of that. She was always brave and got over what was scary. To Shadow, it wasn't natural. Wasn't she supposed to play with Barbie dolls and have tea parties instead of learning every martial art and have shooting practices with every gun in America? She was different, that part was obvious. The other part you had to figure out unless you knew her past. Shadow knew why she was the person she was today. Her supernatural eyes and her want for violence was all because of one person. The person who was also in Shadow's life. Who was a big, BIG part of both of their lives. Their father.

Shadow remembered the night of his dad's death. He remembered being in the car with him, Katana, and his mother. He remembered the car breaking down and him helping his dad fix it, while his mother and his sister walked to get some help. His father was in the car, trying to start it. For some reason, the door was shut, and Shadow saw a semi coming. It didn't seem to be harmful, until it started swerving. Shadow had jumped out of the way in time, but his dad was still in the car, and the semi crushed it. The last thing Shadow heard of his dad was his cries for help.

Katana had been close to their dad. When she found out of his death, she didn't say anything. She didn't cry, she didn't even speak. Her heart changed. She might have been four-years-old at the time, but she longed for revenge more then anyone Shadow knew of.

Shadow heard the sound of his name being called by Katana and he was forced out of his train of thought. "Shadow!" she called, "I found a way to get through." Shadow rushed over to her side to see what she was talking about. She was standing by an air vent that could fit Robotnick. "We could easily get through if only we knew how deep it was."

Shadow thought about it for a minute, then called out Sonic's name. "He standing right next to you, you know." Katana said annoyed.

"Oh," Shadow blushed a little "Sonic, could you go under there and see how deep it is?" There was a pause, then Katana spoke up. "He said 'yes, just wait for his signal'" and once again there was a pause.

About 5 minutes later, Katana just jumped in.

"Hey!" Shadow called after her. He jumped and he felt a surface on butt. _'What the- it's a slide!'_ Shadow thought. He let himself slide along the surface until he saw a light. _'Please don't be Heaven! Please don't be Heaven!'_

It wasn't Heaven, but it was a flashlight. Katana's flashlight. When Shadow landed with _thump_, she shined it in his face and whispered in his ear. "Shh, we are right under the cargo hold. They'll hear you!"

Shadow got up and stood. He felt the ceiling with the tip of his big pointy ears. When they got to another vent that showed the cargo hold, Shadow knew right then and there that there was no backing out now.

They were in to save the world.

_**WOOHOO!**_

_**The 13th**__** Chapter is up! Woo!**_

_**So, what did you think THIS time? **_

_**Great? Good? Bad? Horrible?**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	16. Chp16 Step Two: Destroy the Machine

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**Step Two : Destroy **_

_**The Machine**_

Shadow watched silently as Katana opened the vent as silently as she could. When she finally did, Katana was about to go in but Shadow suddenly stopped her. "No, I need to go in first. There are a lot guards in there and if anything happened to you, I don't think I could live anymore."

All Katana did was stare at him with a judging eye and said, "don't be such a kiss ass. We aren't actors." She then went back to her business. Shadow just sat there in surprise of what she just said. Then he went through the vent after Katana.

"There's four guards over by left, in front of that door over there." she said hiding by a corner. There was a pause, then Katana spoke again. "Uh, because that's the door leading to the World Domination Machine. Duh.". Shadow guessed Sonic asked the stupid question, but that question could have two possible answers.

"Or," Shadow whispered " they know we're here and they are tricking us into a trap." he said. Katana looked at him, then looked back at the robots. "That too."

Shadow watched in amazement as he watched his 7 year old sister take out a pistol from her back pocket. She took it and twisted it, and she broke it!

'_Wait, no she didn't! What the hell?'_

Katana had made two very, very thin pistols! She then held then both close, nodded to Shadow, and ran to the four robotic guards. Shadow followed and started to fight the huge machines. One robot was getting crunched by thin air. Sonic, probably.

Shadow was then punched in the face by one of the guards and was sent flying back. He landed hard on his back and was given horrible pains in his back through his chest. He suddenly felt a hand on his stomach. He opened his eyes, yet saw know one. _'Sonic….'_

Then his memory came flooding back. He jumped up and fought. When it was all over, Shadow looked at the oil stained floors. It looked like black slick blood from the beings they just murdered. He then realized, if that was the case, then all of the Sonic team were murderers.

'_Huh…ironic.'_

Shadow went over Katana, who was trying to open the door. It then slid open so fast that Katana fell on her hands. She in looked at the air that, in her eyes, was Sonic. She stood, dusted herself off, and simply said, "thanks." then walked inside the room.

The room was big. Bigger than big. It was huge! Shadow stepped inside and was star struck. It was the size of a football field! But what really caught his eye was the machine in the middle. It was cylinder shaped, and was gray with shining green electricity running through it. It was kind of a shame they had to destroy it. It was a beauty.

"Katana," Shadow called "So, what do we do now?" Kat looked at the machine, then to her right, nodded, then looked back at the machine. "Sonic says we have to destroy some how. We can't let it go off. Its like a bomb of some sort."

Shadow stared in disbelief at the monstrous machine. How could he destroy it? He remembered of the _Simpson's Movie _where they had to disable the bomb. They sent a robot to cut two wires. But, then Shadow remembered that the robot got confused and shot its self. It was the Simpsons! Of course it was going to do something like that. But he wouldn't get confused. Tails told him once that bombs usually work on the red wire. The blue wires were just something that acted like the right wire, but it exploded anyway. He walked over silently to the machine.

"What are you doing?" Shadow heard Katana say out to him.

"Disabling the bomb."

"And you know how to?"

"Yes, your not the only badass in this room."

Shadow made his way to the oversized bomb and opened a hatch. Just like he suspected. A blue and a red wire. Now he had to find something sharp and strong. He looked everywhere, and couldn't find anything. _'wait a minute…I'm a animal! I have claws!'_ and with that, he unsheathed a claw from his hand.

"ok…ok…" he whispered to himself, trying to calm his nerves. He took hold of both wires (just in case) and yanked. The thing shut down completely.

Shadow looked over at Katana who was looking at the machine in fascination. Shadow also turned to admire the machine. After 5 minutes, Shadow looked at his little sister again. He decided it was time to leave.

"Come on, sis. Time to go." Shadow was about to turn for the door, when it happened.

The alarm was sounded.

_**Yay! The 16th**__** chapter is finished! WOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**So tell me what you thought for the story **_

_**Good, bad, great, horrible.**_

_**Just tell me! No flames though…**_

_**Or I will have to kill you.**_


	17. Chp17 Step Three: Go To The Graveyard

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Step Three: **_

_**Go To The Graveyard.**_

Shadow was running as fast as his legs would carry him as he ran through the halls of the Eggman base. Katana wasn't far behind as he turned a corner and became face to face to a steel wall. Shadow looked around frantically to look for an exit. None was found.

"Shadow," Katana said in a high pitched sort of way "Sonic says that the guards were hot on our tail when we left that room. We're stuck here."

Shadow could easily see the fear in her eyes though her expression gave off a warrior like form. Shadow heard the foot steps of the robots. He felt that he had only one dreaded option. Chaos Control. He took off his oversized shoe and took out a blue chaos emerald. Kat looked at him in shock.

"No Shadow!" she said "your only eighteen!"

"Yeah but for how long have been eighteen?"

"6 years."

"Exactly."

Shadow grabbed Kat and pushed her against his leg. He felt arms wrap around his waist and someone push up against him. He then cried out his famous call.

"Chaos Control!"

The trio appeared in the only place he could think of that fast. The New York City graveyard. Shadow fell on his back as he panted. Chaos Control drained him rapidly, one of the very reasons he hates it. Kat helped him up and they looked around.

"Hey," Kat called "is that it? His grave?" Shadow looked the direction she was looking and gasped. There it was. Sonic's tombstone. It was covered in dust and moss. He walked over and knelt down to it. He wiped off the dust covering the words.:

**Here lies the famous hero**

**Who gave his life for the world he loved.**

**SONIC MAURICE SPEED**

**THE HEDGEHOG.**

**His spirit will live on as we continue **

**To fight for our freedom. **

**Birth : July 1st****, 1996**

**Death: October 6****th****, 2009**

Shadow felt a tear leave his eye as he read the words carved in the stone. _'Oh just screw it.'_ he thought as he suddenly broke down into full tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was sick and tired of trying to forget. He was done. He let the floodgates open.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Kat, her eyes glossy with sympathy. She then grabbed his arm and bit. "Ow!" he cried. "What made you do that!"

Kat turned. When he looked, his eyes bulged. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was just standing there. Smiling at Shadow.

"Sonic!"

_**WOOOOO!**_

_**So, here it is. The 17**__**th**__** chapter. **_

_**I have two more chapters to go and **_

_**I'm finished. **_

_**Yep. **_

_**I might make a Deadly Love 2. **_

_**I don't know. **_

_**Review so I know if **_

_**Want a Deadly Love 2 or not. **_

_**Thank you! **_


	18. Chp18 Galaxy Beauty

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Galaxy Beauty**_

Shadow was just utterly shocked. Sonic looked as if he was alive. Like he never died. Sonic walked over to him, tears in his emerald eyes. He then touched his cheek. It was cold. Sonic then grabbed his hands and a sudden blue aura formed around them. Sonic looked up to the dark sky. He then jumped.

Shadow was being pulled into the sky. He didn't scream, he just closed his eyes tightly. He suddenly felt freezing. He also felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes, and saw something glowing in front of him. It was just a glowing gold dot. He tilted his head in wonder.

"That's a star." Shadow heard Sonic say. He looked over and he saw nothing but a beautiful sea of glowing dots and the colors of black, purple, and blue. "Where…where are we?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

Sonic just smiled and held out his hand. "I think you know."

Shadow grabbed his hand and let the other take him to other things. Shadow noticed something. The aura was leaving a trail. He let go and floated around Sonic, smiling the whole time. Sonic did the same.

Soon the were just crossing each other, never leaving each other's loving gaze. They stopped at three planets aligned close. '_Wait…those aren't planets…'_ Shadow just looked at the round rocks.

"Those," Sonic started. "are the three moons. Gods of the non-living. They control what happens to us when we die." Sonic looked down for a minute, then stared back at Shadow. "Shadow, I…I've been…meaning to…uh…tell you something."

"What is it?"

" Well…you know that saying 'most people fall in love with the unexpected.'" Sonic looked scared.

" Yeah."

"Well…I know its been a hellish week, but its made me realize something. And it might shock you."

Shadow was now getting worried about what he was going to say. "What do you mean?"

Sonic then went from scared to frightened. "Shadow…I…I.." Then he defiantly did something unexpected. Sonic floated over to him and placed his lips on Shadows. Shadow was shocked, then fell into the kiss. He took hold of Sonic's waist and held him close. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and deepened the kiss. About three minutes later, Sonic pulled away.

"I love you, Shadow. I always have. I just thought that….you know…I thought you wouldn't have the same feelings." Sonic admitted. Shadow just smiled.

"Sonic, I have loved you from day one." he said. Sonic smiled and kissed him again.

"C'mon, we should be getting back." Sonic said. Together, the left the three moons and headed back to Earth. Shadow was so happy. He let all out. He didn't have to hide anymore. He could smile again.

When they got back, Kat was sitting there pulling grass while leaning on a tombstone. She looked up and saw the two. "So, you finally admitted your love, you love-sick-crack heads." Shadow nodded. Kat smiled and held out her arm. "Bite me. I want my vision back."

Shadow made a face and bit. He then couldn't see Sonic anymore. At least he got to spend time with him. He still couldn't help feeling sad again. Suddenly, a bright light filled the dark night. He turned and looked to the sky.

"Hello, Shadow."

_**WHOO!**_

_**Yep I'm almost done. **_

_**One more chapter. **_

_**So I got two people saying they want **_

_**A sequel. I will think about it. **_

_**Most likely I will. ^^ If there will, **_

_**I already have an idea for it. **_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**~Thanks! ^^ ~**_


	19. Chp19 The Three God Brothers

_**Chapter 19**_

_**The Three God Brothers.**_

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. Glowing in front of him were those exact three moons they saw in space. "Oh…Oh my god…" Shadow stuttered. He was looked at them with complete shock. What did they want? Why did the call him?

"Shadow," one of the moons started "our friend Sonic has informed you of who and what we are, but he has not told you what powers we have." Shadow just stood there and nodded. The moons continued.

"You see, we can make anything happen to the nonliving. We send them anywhere, make them do anything, even decide if they should still live or not." Shadow still couldn't believe what he was happening. He just stared, wide eyed and scared.

"Sonic, Shadow, and Kat. We have decided to give you all a second chance. Shadow, we know you have been going through a tough time since Sonic died, and Kat, you probably want your brother to be happy once again right?" they nodded. "and Sonic. I bet you wanted to live as much as you could before you killed, right? Well, all of you has shown much commitment to saving Earth, and with all of the suffering you had to go through. We shall give you a gift. The gift…of life."

Shadow suddenly thought of his sister being pregnant. '_Are they going to make my six year old sister have a kid!' _but they didn't. Instead, a bright light was formed, and Shadow heard words. "We know its impossible to living, but they don't know. We control everything to do with the afterlife. Goodbye, Sonic Speed. Have a long life with Shadow, for eternity."

When the bright disappeared, the moons were gone. Shadow looked around and Kat was sitting on the ground with a shocked look on her small face. He suddenly heard it. It was long and heartbreaking. Shadow turned to see Sonic, alive and well. Shadow ran over to him and knelt by him.

"Sonic!" Shadow cried "Sonic? Are you okay? Look at me." Shadow rolled him on his back and held his head. Sonic looked around a bit, trying to get his bearings. He then looked at Shadow.

"Shadow?" Sonic softly said "Y-you can see me?"

"Yeah. I-…I'm holding you." Shadow replied with a happy smile. He was overjoyed by this. He could touch him! He felt his heartbeat race against his chest. He was just overwhelmed. He felt hot tears of joy fill his eyes.

The two just stared at each other. Then they locked lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity was actually five minutes. After that, Shadow helped Sonic up.

"So," Kat started. "can we go home now?". Kat looked tired. Shadow was too, and probably so was Sonic. Actually, when Shadow looked over at him, was nearly asleep. He nudged him a little.

"Hey, babe. Wake-y, wake-y." Shadow said cutely. Sonic's head snapped up and looked around.

"Oh, sorry. What did she ask?" Sonic asked exhaustedly.

Shadow laughed a bit. Then looked down at Kat, then the road. A smile formed on his face as he realized something.

He wasn't alone anymore. He hasn't made contact with his family in such a long time that he actually got to spend with them and enjoyed it. His mom hasn't been such a control freak. Kat was a bit over-protective, which Shadow was kind of sweet. And Sonic was alive again! When he goes home (actual home), he wouldn't be alone in his cold and secluded bed. He would wake up feeling the joy of Sonic there in his arms. It was like Shadow had his life back. He couldn't be more happier.

He looked at the exhausted hedgehogs beside him, smiling the only real smile he had in the last two years since Sonic's death. He then looked upon the road ahead of them.

"C'mon, guys." Shadow ordered as he walked now in pride.

"I can't wait until mom kills me!"

_The End…..for now._

_**OMG! **_

_**ITS FINISHED! **_

_**THE LAST CHAPTER IS FINISHED!**_

_**WOOOOHOOOO!**_

_**Well thank you all for reading this beautiful **_

_**Dark story. **_

_**And I want to thank all of my fans and my**_

_**Biggest fan of all. **_

_**BIGGEST FAN OF ALL:**_

_**Iain Clevenger. **_

_**(A.K.A TheVGJunkie)**_

_**FANS:**_

_**Epsilon Team Captain Hande**_

_**Ashton w from **_

_**Blackmaid56**_

_**Shadowgirlz101**_

_**Aniki-xvi**_

_**Shadefhehedgehog**_

_**Thank you all! **_

_**You are all the reason this story lived! **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**Look For Deadly Love 2 **_

_**Coming soon. **_

_**Probably starting in Summer.**_

_**I love you all! **_

_**R&R! **_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
